How I met the God of Mischief
by Nicole97
Summary: Loki is discovered hiding as Odin and, no surprise here, is banished to Midgard, where an entire planet hates him and wishes for his demise. Or do they? A group of college roommates tries to hide him as he learns how Midgardians really view him via the internet. He is, however, still seen as a threat and has to lay low while both the remnants of Shield and Hydra pursue him.


**-Sorry for halting my other story, but I couldn't wait to start this one!-**

"There was no sign of Thor, but they found a body." Loki lied in the disguise of an Asgardian soldier.

"Loki..." Odin said with realization on his face.

Loki tried to hide the smirk as he looked up for Odin's expression. Now was when he could see how Odin truly felt about him. Loki's pride would want him to be glad he was dead, but deep down, Loki wished he would show a good fatherly act. Something the young Asgardian Prince had always yearned for, even before he found out he was a Jotun.

"He would have been put to death when he returned with Thor, if he did, anyways. Frigga is gone, and there is nothing sparing his life now." Odin said before leaning back into his chair, the lazy oaf.

Loki was taken aback. "Don't you think Frigga's last wish would be to keep him alive?" He almost sneered.

Odin just shrugged. "Well, it wasn't done by my hand. She shouldn't care."

Loki stepped foreword slowly, carefully, like a cat stalking it's prey.

"She wouldn't care?! Unlike you, she actually saw him as a parent would see their children! She loved me, and she was the only person I loved, and now she's gone!"

Loki's rage shook the throne Odin was in, but before Odin could react to what he'd just witnessed, he was crushed by Loki's powers into nothing.

Loki stared at the empty throne in shock. He felt guilty, and perhaps grief. "But you never showed any love to me." He said, trying to justify his own actions.

"Odin?" Sif's voice came from the hall leading to the throne room.

Loki quickly changed his guise to Odin and turned to face the warrior.

"Yes, dear Sif?"

"Is everything alright? I heard something and was worried Malekith's army had come back."

"No," Loki said sitting down on the throne. "Just my nerves. And whatever punishment I placed on you and the others for aiding Thor, I revoke it."

Sif looked relieved. "Thank you. I knew you'd come to your senses and realize that banishment to that cold, empty planet was a bit much."

She bowed, she always refused to curtesy, and left.

Loki supposed he could just obtain the throne this way. He was still King, and actually had the trust of the people. Well, depending on how bad he'd acted while Loki was gone with Thor. He hoped Thor destroyed Malekith, and didn't doubt that he would. As much as Loki hated to admit, Thor was one of the most powerful beings he had ever known. He also had the help of his Avenger friends if he needed it. Silly Malekith! He was in for a show!

Loki was brought to his next fear. Apon Thor's return, how long could Loki fake his facade as King?

Surprisingly, Loki had fooled Thor, who had, to Loki's pleasure, chosen to remain on Midgard as a guardian and protector. But as soon as Loki settled, Heimdall broke through his illusionary block and alerted the warriors.

"I should have known!" Sif said with the warriors three as they surrounded Loki on his throne.

He let the illusion fade and smirked.

"After I took away your punishments?"

"You must have only done that to please us and to make us comfortable with you on the throne!" Volstagg sneered.

They did the most predictable of moves after taking Loki into custody. Banishing him to Midgard.

"This is my first act as Queen, to throw you to the world that you almost destroyed. I personally hope those Avengers you met a few years back run into you first." Sif said donning a gaudy headdress and cape.

"Doesn't being next in line after a few screw ups feel great?" Loki teased.

Annoyed, Sif gave orders to Heimdall to open the Bifrost.

"I'm overjoyed that this is the last I'll hear of your silver tongue." She said just before Loki was sucked through space and thrown into a Midgardian dumpster.

"Are you kidding me?" He said crawling out. "Gross, smelly mortal trash!"

He looked around to get a sense of where he was, and after noticing a few buildings, he found a sign.

"UNC Asheville? Well that doesn't give much-"

Just then, someone rounded the corner and threw a black bag, also reeking of human trash, at the dumpster, but it hit him instead.

"What the?" They said before their eye's widened in recognition and they opened their mouth to scream.


End file.
